When drilling holes, especially when creating a countersink hole into surfaces of manufacturing goods, the precise control of the hole depth or countersink depth is often desirable. This is particularly true in the manufacturing of aircraft components where it is often necessary that the head of a fastener inserted into a hole drilled into an aircraft surface component be flush with the surface of the component.
To countersink a surface, countersinking tools that include drill bits such as microstops may be used. The countersinking process typically requires frequent inspection and adjustment to achieve the desired, precise countersunk hole. If a part or component of the countersinking tool (e.g., a cutter) has to be changed during the countersinking operation, further adjustments may be required. While most countersink tools have large cutouts to allow operator access to the cutter to change blades, this may present a risk of the operator's fingers contacting the blade. In addition, when in operation, the countersinking tool generates dust, chips, and splinters, which may be ejected or blown about.